You Jump, I Jump Jack
by writeallnight
Summary: Fills in the blanks during "Deliverance". Kensi is kidnapped and Deeks is desperate to find her. When he does she claims she's fine but Deeks isn't so sure. Can he help his partner recover?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hurray another Densi story! Am I the only one who is SO glad they are back to work?! Cannot wait for more Densi goodness this season!

This story takes place during and after the events of Season 2 Episode 10: Deliverance. This struck me as such an important moment for the two of them and I just had to write! Enjoy!

* * *

"Kensi. Don't. Move." Deeks' voice, full of fear, still rang in her ears even after she was in the back seat sandwiched between two men who smelled of sweat and cigarettes. "You know, you really could use a breath mint," she said to the one on her right.

He glared down at her in silence. "Okay, not in the mood. I get it." God she was turning into Deeks; babbling away to fill the dead air in the vehicle. The idiot had actually tried to trade himself to save her. It went completely against every rule in the book. What had he been thinking? She was not some damsel in distress who needed saving. There was a way out of this and she was determined to find it.

"Get out," the man on her right ordered when they finally stopped. "Do not try anything or we will kill you."

Kensi climbed out of the car and before she even had a chance to get a handle on her surroundings felt the barrel of a pistol press into the small of her back. Kensi stood very still, breathing slowly, her hands up in surrender. "Walk," the man behind her ordered.

She followed the man in front of her to a white, windowless room. No windows meant no fresh air and no contact with the world outside. Kensi felt her pulse begin to quicken. It was going to make escaping even more difficult than she'd feared.

"Stand against that wall."

Kensi did as she was told and then turned back to face her captors. "You're not going to get away with this," she told them calmly. It was best to keep her demeanor confident and not show any fear.

"Oh, I really think I will," the man smiled right back. "I wouldn't move very much if I were you agent. You see these lasers?" he flicked off the lights and immediately the room was illuminated by dozens of criss-crossing red beams.

Kensi swallowed hard and set her jaw. Whatever punchline was coming it was not going to be in her favor.

"These lasers are motion detectors. Even the tiniest movement will set off a chain of explosions that will be impossible to survive." He turned the lights back on and the beams disappeared. "Completely invisible in the light. I only hope whoever comes to rescue you isn't in too much of a hurry." He waved. "Good luck agent."

The door closed behind him and his men and Kensi was alone. She let out a breath careful not to shift too much. One of the beams was only inches in front of her chest. One wrong move and she'd be dead. "Okay," she breathed her eyes darting around the room, searching for an answer and finding none. "Okay."

There was nothing to do but wait.

She didn't know how many hours she stood there next to the wall. The muscles in her neck cramped first, then her back. Her legs and feet went numb while her arms started to shake. Sweat dripped down her face, trickled down her spine. Her eyes roamed the room for the millionth time trying desperately to find a way out. They told her what she already knew, there was no escape unless someone came to her aid. And her body wasn't going to hold up forever. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Come on Deeks," she whispered.

"Kensi?" Deeks' voice flooded her with relief and then almost instant panic.

"Deeks stop!" she yelled it with as much force as she could muster.

He did so, a look of deep concern on his face. "Turn off the lights," she said quietly.

It didn't take him long to assess the situation and try to lighten the mood with his typical brand of humor. He was smiling and joking but she could see worry in his eyes. When he suggested the bomb squad she balked. "Deeks, I can't stand here any longer. Please." There were tears in her eyes as she pled with him. She felt raw, exposed, and vulnerable. She didn't know what she expected him to do, but in that moment she needed him more than she'd ever needed anyone in her life. And he came through.

She definitely wasn't expecting the stunt with the laser. Nor her ability to move like a ninja through the mass of red. She suddenly found herself extremely grateful for the hours she'd spent in yoga class. Her heart raced as she moved. Now it wasn't just her life on the line. One wrong move was going to kill Deeks too.

At last she stood in front of him. Three beams separated her body from his and there was no room to maneuver through them. Deeks held out his hands, his eyes locked with hers. This was the moment. Their moment. The one they would look back on as the moment they began to truly trust one another. He was asking her to put all her trust in him and despite her fear of putting so much faith in one person she took his hands. And they jumped.

* * *

A/N: So? Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Leave me reviews and let me know! More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who revved the last chapter! You're the best! This next bit is from Deeks' perspective and picks up right where the last one left off. Enjoy!

* * *

Deeks pulled Kensi to him, tucking her under his arm, and ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. It took only seconds for the lasers to trigger an explosion and when it came it was deafening. Deeks pulled Kensi closer as the blast lifted them off their feet. Whatever happened he was going to keep her safe.

They landed. Hard. Deeks felt his back slam into the concrete and knew he'd be sore in the morning. Kensi came down on top of his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. They both lay still as the roar of the blast began to fade, trying to catch their breath.

"Deeks! Status!" Sam's voice in his earwig was faint, as if it was coming from very far away. He was probably lucky he could still hear at all.

Deeks pushed the damp hair from his partner's eyes. "We're good," he told Sam. "You okay?" he asked his partner.

"Uh huh," Kensi nodded quickly. "I have to pee."

Deeks' smile widened. She was amped up on adrenaline. There was no way she would have admitted something like that otherwise. "I think I just did," he said with a grin.

His words had the desired effect. She laughed and then rested her head against his chest. He continued holding her close, savoring the moment, the fear of losing her finally abating. It felt good, right, to have her this close. He could feel her heartbeat slowing as her body relaxed.

"Deeks, we're coming your way." Callen's voice in his earwig interrupted the moment and snapped him back to reality.

"Copy that," he responded. "Callen and Sam are coming. You good?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," she pushed herself off of him and they both got to their feet.

"Kind of gives a whole new meaning to 'you jump, I jump Jack' huh?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah," Kensi stretched out her back, wincing in pain.

"Did they hurt you?" Deeks asked his eyes scanning her body for any obvious signs of trauma.

"No, I'm fine Deeks. Bathroom?"

"Well, I think we just blew up the closest one," Deeks looked past her to the smoky hallway. "Let's try this way."

He led her in the opposite direction and it wasn't long before they found a ladies room. He waited for her outside as she went in to clean up. Moments later Callen and Sam found him.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"Lasers rigged to trigger explosives. There was no other way," Deeks said as Kensi emerged from the bathroom.

"Kensi, you all right?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. All in a day's work."

"LAPD and fire department are on their way," Callen said. "Let's go head them off."

Deeks watched his partner closely for any signs of injury or stress. She moved more slowly than usual, probably a result of stiff muscles. She was going to be in a lot of pain come tomorrow. Other than that she seemed fine, talking to LAPD, answering questions with her usual quick wit.

They'd been at it an hour and he was starting to see fatigue behind her eyes; something no one else would notice. But he knew Kensi. By the time they got in the car she was really flagging and barely managing to hide it. "Drink this," he said, handing her a half full bottle of water.

"I don't want your partially used water," she said playfully.

"You've been standing still for four hours. You're dehydrated going to have muscle cramps and the water will help. Now drink," Deeks ordered.

"Okay! Fine!" Kensi held up her hands in mock surrender. She took a sip and then looked at him expectantly. "Are we going to drive today or just stay here?"

Deeks looked at her. "I was going to give you a chance to talk or something."

"Or something?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. You've been through a traumatic event and I'm here to listen if you want to talk about your feelings," Deeks told her.

"My feelings? Deeks, I'm good," she insisted. "Like I said, all in a day's work. I've been through a whole lot worse."

"Yeah, and I believe that, but it doesn't mean you're fine this time," he persisted.

"Geez, lighten up would you?" Kensi asked. She was starting to get annoyed.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the car!" Deeks cried in frustration. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't have a choice," she said calmly. "It was the only way."

"And what if I hadn't been able to save you?" Deeks asked. The gaze he turned on her was tortured. "What if we hadn't gotten there in time?"

"But you did," she told him. "Just like I knew you would."

Deeks let out a breath. "Right, yeah, of course. Just like you knew we would. He started the car.

"Deeks-"

"No, you're right," he told her. "You didn't have a choice and it worked out just fine." He glanced at her. "We're good."

She nodded. "Right. We're good."

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? Reviews are always appreciated so much! Don't be afraid to drop a line or two!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well hey there folks! Sorry it's been so long! Grad school yo, it's no joke...This is the final chapter of this story but I do have some new stories lined up to go! Hopefully I'll be able to post with a little more frequency! Enjoy!

* * *

Deeks couldn't sleep. It had been hours since he'd dropped Kensi at home after their run-in with Mattias on Hetty's behalf. Kensi had insisted on going, laughing and joking the whole time like she hadn't nearly died earlier in the day. She'd kept insisting she was fine, but something about her attitude ate away at him. No one lived through something like that without repercussions.

Deeks rolled over, staring at the ceiling. She'd gotten in that car and he hadn't been able to stop her. The guilt had been eating away at him all afternoon, squeezing him until he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was her partner, he was supposed to protect her, and he'd failed.

He sighed and threw off the covers. He needed a distraction and knew just where to find it.

By the time he reached NCIS it was after 11:00 pm. He pulled his workout gear from the trunk and headed into the gym intent on punching some of his feelings into a practice dummy. He started warming up, ignoring his protesting muscles, and then stopped when a strange sound caught his attention. He cocked his head, listening closely, but heard nothing more. Shrugging it off he continued his stretching and then paused again. This time he was sure he'd heard something coming from the locker room. Frowning he moved quietly toward the door.

At this time of night the whole place should have been empty, the techs and agents having gone home hours before. Slowly he pushed open the door and moved inside. He peeked around a row of lockers and stopped short. "Kensi?"

"Deeks?" She was sitting on the floor in workout clothes, her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, her body shaking.

He knelt in front of her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"N-n-no," she gasped between sobs. "I c-c-can't s-stop."

"Okay, okay," he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Shh. I've got you. It's all right."

She melted into his embrace, her sobs intensifying. "I c-couldn't s-sleep and I c-came here to w-work out and it s-started and I can't, I can't…"

"Okay, it's okay. I'm right here. You're safe. Shh," he stroked her hair as she cried.

It was several long minutes before her sobs began to subside. Even then she continued to lean against him, drinking in his support. "I'm sorry for getting in the car," she finally managed.

"What? No, _I'm_ sorry," Deeks told her. "I should have done something to help you. I failed you today."

She shook her head. "You saved me Deeks. You came for me. Letting me go was the right thing to do. If you hadn't we'd probably both be dead."

She sniffed and pulled away from him. He felt the loss of her immediately and had to work to get his emotions under control. "I guess I'm not as okay as I thought," she told him as she wiped her eyes.

It hurt to see her like this. Deeks toyed with a strand of her hair, needing some sort of physical contact with her. "You went through a serious trauma today," he told her. "This sort of thing is totally normal. You'll get through it."

She sniffed again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he told her. "You want to get some waffles and ice cream? I know a fantastic 24 hour diner that will most likely not give us food poisoning."

She smiled. "I could go for some waffles."

"Then waffles it is." He stood and helped her to her feet, watching her wince as she did so. "Little stiff?" he asked.

"Little bit," she rubbed the back of her neck.

Deeks turned and began walking out of the locker room. "Should have had more water!" he called over his shoulder.

A towel smacked him in the back of the head and he smiled. That was his Kensi.

* * *

A/N: Hurray! Densi happiness :) Leave some reviews! They'll keep me going while I write my research paper on how Orff-Schulwerk relates to the new National Standards for Music Education. Yeah, doesn't that sound thrilling?


End file.
